Tormenta
by Judith Valensi
Summary: Ella lo odiaba, pero le temía más a las tormentas.


**Hola les traigo un drabble que no se si catalogarlo como Rivamika, tal vez en un futuro lo desarrolle más, todo depende de mi inspiración.**

 **Inspirado en la dinámica de la página "Es de fanfics"**

 **Nos leemos más abajo**

* * *

 **Tormenta**

 **.*.*.*.**

Sin duda alguna ellos eran tal para cual. Cargaban una gran responsabilidad ante su equipo. Él era el capitán del equipo de karate y ella la subcapitán. Ambos fuertes y temerarios. En aquel colegio los consideraban los más fuertes de toda la zona. Muchos creerían que se llevaban bien, pero eso sólo eran apariencias.

La realidad era que ambos se odiaban, y si ella ocupaba aquel cargo dentro del equipo, era simple y llanamente porque quería partirle la cabeza en gajos, después de que Levi en el reclutamiento le hubiese dado la golpiza de su vida a su hermano. Eren.

Ambos se encontraban en el gimnasio del colegio, entrenando, pues pronto sería la competencia de karate. Todo el equipo ya se había marchado, sólo estaban ellos dos. Daban patadas a diestra y siniestra, se podía sentir la tensión entre ambos, y como era de esperarse, las miradas de odio que Mikasa dirigía a Levi. Ella muy en el fondo admiraba la gran agilidad que Levi tenía en combate, pero nunca lo diría. Estaba tan ensimismada en aquello, cuando sintió como de una patada certera Levi la desequilibro, terminando ella en suelo.

-Estas muy distraída, mocosa. Descansemos diez minutos.

-Está bien- bufó

Mikasa se levantó y se dirigió a su mochila para sacar una botella de agua y sentarse en una de las bancas. Al tratar de abrir la botella no pudo, y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que sus músculos se estaban empezando a engarrotar. Tomó su teléfono y vio la hora. Se percató que llevaba más de 3 horas seguidas en entrenamiento, eso explicaba porque sus músculos no querían responder. Con todo el esfuerzo que pudo concentrar logró abrir la botella.

De repente un fuerte estruendo se escuchó por todo el lugar, tan ensimismados estaban en el entrenamiento, que no se habían percatado que el cielo se había nublado, y grandes gotas comenzaban a caer. Para Levi eso no importaba. Podría esperar a que esa tormenta pasara.

-Es momento de reanudar con el entrenamiento Mikasa- dijo Levi girando sobre sus talones para encarar a la chica, pero nunca espero encontrarla de esa manera.

Mikasa estaba sentada en el suelo, sus piernas las tenía flexionadas a manera de que su torso encorvado las cubriese, la manos las tenía situadas en cada costado de su cabeza, apretándolas con tanta fuerza sobre sus oídos, su cabellera era una cortina que cubría su rostro. A Levi le extraño verla de esa manera, pensó que tal vez uno de los golpes que le había dado, la había lastimado, se acercó rápido a ella y cuando se hincó a su lado para preguntarle que ocurría, un fuerte trueno irrumpió el silencio, la luz del lugar se fue, y todo si iluminó por los incontables rayos que surcaban el cielo. Ante ello Mikasa gritó y se aferró al brazo de Levi.

-Por favor, no te vayas… Tengo miedo- Levi podía notar como el cuerpo de ella temblaba. Sin más se sentó a su lado, y la abrazó. Para él eso era raro, sobre todo por la extraña relación que ellos llevaban. Pasaron varios minutos y la curiosidad hizo mella en él - ¿Por qué le tienes miedo a los truenos?

-Me recuerda cuando asesinaron de mis padres- él se sorprendió al saber aquello, pero una parte de él comprendía porque desde que la conoció, sentía cierta atracción hacia ella. Había cierta conexión, ellos habían vivido cosas similares. Sabía que ella lo _odiaba_ , pero él se encargaría de que ella desplazara aquel sentimiento.

* * *

 **Si no fue mucho de su agrado, lo comprenderé, es la primera vez que hago un drabble, créanme estar limitada a 500 palabras (587 según Word), no es nada sencillo, en mi cabeza la continuación está dando vueltas y vueltas. En fin.**

 **A continuación las dedicatorias:**

 **Dedicado al grupo en facebook** **"Levi x Mikasa Forever!"**

 **HikariTailmon**

 **Kailin**

 **Miyabi Miwa**

 **Love Stories On my Mind**

 **Milagros Agüero**

 **AlmaVieja**

 **aleisel**

 **genessis5472**

 **Sarah Usher**

 **Tximeletta**

 **Chicas muchas gracias por sus mensajes privados (MP) y sus reviews, me gustaría decirles unas palabras a cada una pero me extendería mucho, a algunas ya les he dejado mensaje privado, así que revisen su bandeja. Sin más nos leemos pronto.**

 **¿Merezco review?**

 **~Judith~**


End file.
